Bones Wars: Episode IV A New Hope
by Mr. Chaos
Summary: While trapped in the lab, Temperance reveals she has never seen Star Wars. Duty bound to correct this mistake, Booth and the rest of the team  along with a certain fan fic writer turned recurring character  tell her the story...with them as the characters
1. Chapter 1

EEEEEEEEE! EEEEEEEEE! EEEEEEEEEEE!

"Move! Move!" Booth shouted, Temperance at his heels, as they raced towards the exit. All around them, sirens were blaring, lights were spinning, and the few remaining people in the Jeffersonian were trying to figure out what was going on.

"Everyone calm down!" Cam was instructing, though to who no one was sure. The only people left in the Jeffersonian at this point were the usual suspects: Jack Hodgins, who was quick to claim he had nothing to do with this; Angela Montenegro, Hodgins' wife who was suspicious Hodgins WAS the cause of this; Lance Sweets, emerging from a utility closet with squintern Daisy Wick; the only odd duck was the unlucky writer Kevin Allen, who had once again been dragged into a case and was now sulking on the platform.

"No!" Booth shouted, slamming his fists against the heavy glass that now separated him from sweet, sweet freedom. "NO!"

"It's no use Booth, that door will never open." Temperance shook her head. "It is better if we focus on the cause of the alarms, thus allowing us to correct it and leave."

Booth stared at the doors...and hit them again.

"!"

Everyone froze as Booth let out his cry.

"Wow, and I thought Vader's 'NOOOOO!" was annoying," Kevin groused.

"Everyone calm down. It is clear none of us did anything to activate the alarm, so hopefully the doors will open within a few minutes. I suggest we sit down and wait."

Angela frowned. "Sitting isn't what I had in mind, Cam." She made her way to the platform and sat on the steps. "I for one have a hot bubble bath waiting for me at home."

The rest of the group began to make their way towards the platform, sitting down and waiting for the doors to open. 5 minutes went by...then 10...then 15...

"Who is Vader?" Temperance finally asked.

"Huh?" Kevin asked.

"Vader...you said he was as annoying as Booth."

"HEY!" Booth exclaimed.

Kevin looked at Temperance. "Vader...Darth Vader?"

Temperance just blinked.

"Sith Lord. Anakin Skywalker?"

Nothing.

"Jedi? Lightsabers? Star Wars?"

"...Darth Vader is Ronald Reagan?" Temperance questioned.

Kevin turned to the rest of the Jeffersonian team. "Are you people all just asinine or stupid?" When none of them said a word, Kevin stood up and took center stage on the platform. "Since all of you refuse to do your duties, it falls to me." He clasped his hands together. "This...Temperance Brennan...is the story of Star Wars. We'll begin with Episode IV for no good reason. Also, because I love the Family Guy parodies, you all are now the characters"

"That doesn't-"

~MC~MC~MC~

A Long Time Ago  
In a Medical Lab Far, Far Away...

Bone Wars  
Episode IV  
A New Hope

It is a period of civil war. Rebel  
spaceships, striking from a hidden  
base, have won their first victory  
against the evil Galactic Empire.

During the battle, Rebel spies  
managed to steal secret plans to  
the Empire's ultimate weapon, the  
DEATH STAR, an armored space  
station with enough power to destroy  
an entire planet.

Pursued by the Empire's sinister  
agents, Prince Russ races home  
aboard his starship, custodian of the  
stolen plans that can save his people  
and restore freedom to the galaxy….

~MC~MC~MC~

The small ship rocked back and forth as it was drawn into the belly of the much larger Star Destroyer. On board, Rebel soldiers were preparing to do battle with the Empire's stormtroopers.

But, sadly, our interest isn't in the very cool and exciting battle we are about to watch. Instead, we get to follow these two idiots...

"That last shot will have done us in, I know it!" The golden assistant droid stated, hurrying along with the blue and white Bug/Slime Analyzing droid.

"Zack, would you kindly shut up!" The B/S droid complained.

"I can't help it, Hodgins, I just know we are done for."

"We are not done for. And even if we were, do you think it helps the situation, you saying we are doomed?"

Zack looked down at his companion. "I am merely-"

_"Hold on...I'm R2-D2?"_

_"Yes Hodgins, you are."_

_"But...but...I'm Han Solo!"_

_"Jack...even I think you are more like R2."_

_"Thanks Angela, thanks."_

_"May I please continue?"_

"Hodgins? Hodgins?" Zack called out as he wandered the inner bowels of the ship, having lost his companion. "You were not suppose to wander off. The captain was very clear..."

He paused when he noticed Hodgins standing next to a young man in flowing white robes, the youth placing a disc into the stubby droid's body.

_"Now I am stubby?"_

_"Well, you have been hitting the donuts pretty hard, Hodgins."_

_"Like you haven't, Booth?"_

_"I'm sorry, I can't hear you with that bearclaw jammed down your throat!"_

In another part of the ship, the captain was finding himself in a very awkward position...namely being held up by _his_ throat.

"Where are the plans you intercepted?"

The captain stared in horror at the black mask that hid his tormentor's face. "We...did not..."

The masked man sighed. "Now...why are you lying to me? I'm trying to be nice, and you treat me with that disrepect? Now I have to kill you. And how am I going to kill him, Stormtroopers?'

"The Max K Science Way!"

_"Bones' dad is Darth Vader?"_

_"is that bad Booth?"_

_"Not unless you enjoy your father being the worst creature in the entire galaxy."_

Russ struggled. He had been caught by the Stormtroopers, just managing to send the two droids down to the planet below before being nabbed. Now he was standing face to face with Max Keenan.

"Max..."

"Hey sport, let us make this quick, ok? You give me the plans you have and I will let you live? Sound good?"

"I don't know what you are talking about..."

"You got plans, Princess Russ, plans-"

"Prince."

"Huh?"

"I'm a prince."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure."

Max considered this. "Only one way to be sure. Guards, take her...him...away!"


	2. Chapter 2

Temperance crossed her arms. "This story sounds completely impossible."

"Why not?" Kevin asked.

They had taken a short break to allow Hodgins and Sweets to go grab some chairs. Once it was clear that this was going to take a while, the group had decided that they didn't feel like sitting on the cold tile.

"Because my father is not evil." Everyone stared at her. "He is a violent man that use to rob people...but..."

"Bones...don't pick fights ya can't win." Booth said, wrapping his arm around her. Despite how corny it was, he was actually getting into the story Kevin was crafting. He had to hand it to The Kid, he knew how to entertain an audience.

"Fine, I will allow you to tell just a touch more." Temperance allowed herself a moment to cuddle in Booth's arms. "But only a little bit."

Kevin gave her a dashing bow. "As you wish, Buttercup."

"I don't get that reference."

"If you don't get it, then how do you know its a reference?" Kevin asked, causing Temperance to stammer.

"Mawwiage...we are here to discuss mawwiage..." Hodgins joked.

Daisy frowned. "That's the wrong story."

"Yeah. We are more focused on the adventures of Zack and Tubby...I mean Hodgins." Booth grinned at Hodgins, who stuck his tongue out at the agent.

"You were saying, Dread Pirate?" Cam asked.

Kevin smirked "We return to our two droids as they wander the desert..."

~MC~MC~MC~

"I don't like it here. I'd rather return to the ship," Zack complained as he climbed up a sand dune.

"The ship that was being attacked by the Empire?" Hodgins asked, rolling along. It was more of a struggle for him, due to his wheels and gears, but he managed.

"Atleast it was clean. All this sand is going to shut me down."

Hodgins scoffed. "Stop being a baby." He turned towards the right and began heading up another dune.

"Where are you going?" Zack asked.

"Towards the nearest town."

"The nearest town is to the left."

Hodgins paused. "And what makes you think that?"

"It is the logical thing, of course!" Zack proclaimed. "Besides, going left means going down hill."

"Listen, Zack...I know particulates. We are surrounded by them, and they are all telling me that the nearest town is to the right!"

Zack put his hands on his hips. "And I am the undisputed King of the Ship, and that means we go my way!"

"...we aren't even on the ship!" Hodgins shouted, chasing after his friend.

_"Zack would try and claim something like that," Hodgins complained. "Did I ever tell you about the time he-"_

_"Yes."_

_"Many times."_

_"I've never met Zack and I already know this story!"_

_"...fine, get back to Star Wars."_

_"Sshhh! I can't hear the story!"_

"Well, this is just great!" Hodgins complained as he and Zack were pushed around by the jawas. "King of the Ship...yeah, way to go your highness!"

The jawas began to cry out and motion for the two of them to move.

"You better behave, Hodgins, if you want us to be treated right."

"Don't tell me what to do, you gold plated Uncle Tom!"

The sandcrawler the droids had been loaded into opened, revealing the domed roof of a moisture farm, its owner making his way towards the lead jawa...

"Hello there!" He said happily, shaking the jawa's hand. "Gordan. Gordan Wyatt. I am rather interested in purchasing one of your droids." He turned, waving at a young teenage girl who was standing behind him. "Allow me to introduce my charge, Miss Temperance Brennan."

Temperance looked at the jawas. "You know, those heavy cloaks are not fit for this time of enviroment. You'd be better off in something that allowed what little breeze there is..."

"That's enough, Temperance." Gordan gave the jawas a weak smile. "I'm sorry...she tends to do that."

"Temperance...Temperance!" A voice called out.

"What is it Aunt-"

_"Hold on Kevin."_

_"What is it, Sweets?"_

_"You can't make Dr. Wyatt Uncle Owen."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because he is a respected psychologist! It is a dishonor to make him such a minor character!"_

_"I thought he was a chef."_

_"...well, he's both. You should correct your mistake."_

_"You know Sweets...I think I will."_

"Temperance...Temperance!"

Temperance ran over to the edge of the crater, peering down. "What is it, Aunt Sweets?"

"Tell Uncle Gordan that if he gets a droid make sure it can handle me nagging it all day!"

_"I hate you."_

_"Awwwww, don't worry my wonderful Lancealot...I'm sure Aunt Sweets is an important character."_

_"She dies in the first act, Daisy. Offscreen."_

_"...ooooooohhhhh."_

_"Would everyone pipe down, I can't hear!"_

"Uncle Gordan, we can't take this one! It is clear that it has a blown out motor that would not allow it to-"

Uncle Gordan turned to the jawas. "Now this simply will not do. How do you expect us to make a stable buyer/seller relationship if you are trying to pass along inferior products."

Zack tapped Uncle Gordan on the shoulder. "Pardon me, but Hodgins and I have done many experiments together and he would make a fine addition..."

"Quite right, quite right."

"I'll go clean them," Temperance volunteered.

"Wouldn't you rather hang out with your friends?" Gordan asked. When Temperance just stared at him, he sighed. "Right, of course...well, get going."

Temperance led the droids down to the garage, where she hooked Zack up into a harness and began to lower him into an oil bath.

"I just realized we hadn't been properly introduced. I am Zack Addy, human/cyborg relations. And this is my counterpart Jack Hodgins...he does dirt."

"Particulates!" Hodgins complained. "Don't call it dirt!"

"I'm Temperance Brennan."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Brennan."

Temperance began to work on Hodgins, cleaning off the dirt...sorry, 'particulates'...from his form."How did you guys end up on this planet?" She asked.

"I'm not exactly for sure where we are."

"Tatooine. It is roughly 7.5..."

"The name will do, thanks." Hodgins said. "Could you move slightly to the left with that brush...yeah...that's it...oops!"

There was a spark, a buzz, and much like in real life, Hodgins, under the touch of a woman, went off prematurely-

_"HEY!"_

_"I'll have you know, Kevin, that Jack has never done that!"_

_"Thanks Ang."_

_"Recently."_

_"...hate you all."_

_"Welcome to the club."_

_"Shut up Sweets."_

"Help me Dr. Saroyan, you're my only hope...Help me.."

Temperance stared at the tiny blue hologram of Prince Russ. "Who is that...he is rather striking with his symmetrical features..."

"Uh...nothing, nothing!" Hodgins said nervously, shutting the holo off. "Ignore that."

"But who was it..."

"Nope, time for bed...good night...zzzzzzzzz"

"...droids don't go to sleep!" Zack complained.

"zzzz...shut it...zzzz..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Are we all done going to the bathroom?" Kevin asked, clearly annoyed that, yet again, his story had been interrupted.

Daisy squirmed. "I'm sorry...it is because of my dainty frame. My bladder simply can't..."

"One more word about your bladder and I'll force Kevin to make you the Sarlac," Booth grumbled. "Kid, get on with the story."

Kevin nodded, pacing back and forth. "Where were we...ah yes. Miss Temperance Brennan has just seen the message from Prince Russ, and is now going to talk to her guardians...

~MC~MC~MC~MC~

Temperance frowned as she sat down at the table, helping herself to some salad. "How is it that we live on a desert planet and have salad?"

Gordan frowned. "I am not quite sure, but that isn't what is bothering you, now is it Temperance?"

"Actually, it is."

"No, I don't think so."

Temperance looked at them both, wondering how she could have been cursed to end up with guardians like these.

Sweets nodded. "Perhaps you would feel better if we skipped supper and instead did some trust building exercises?"

"No. I'd rather eat."

Sweets looked at her with wide wet eyes that would have been better suited on a whining dog. "But they are fun exercises!"

_"I am not whiny!"_

_"Keep telling yourself that, Sweets."_

_"Whatever you say...stubby."_

_"HEY!_

"I have also been thinking about the arrangement we have." Temperance took another bite of her salad.

"You mean the one about going to the acadamy?"

"No, I mean this arrangement. Two grown men, raising a teenage daughter...you know, there is no reason to be ashamed. homosexuality is very common and can actually-"

Gordan and Sweets both picked up their plates and left the table in a hurry.

"...was it something I said?"

_"So I'm gay now?"_

_"With Gordan Gordan Wyatt...that has to count for something, Sweets."_

_"I swear, I will give you all unpaid overtime if you don't pipe down!"_

Temperance sighed as she made her way to the ridge, looking at the twin setting suns. Normally, some really nice music would play here. But my Ipod is at home and this is what is on Booth's.

_"Hey! Give me back my Ipod!'_

**Usher**  
** Yeah man**

** So we back in the club**  
** Get that bodies rockin from side to side (si-side to side)**

** Thank God the week is done,I feel like a zombie gone back to life (ba-back to life)**

** Hands-up,and suddenly we all got our hands-up**  
** No control of my body**

** Ain't i seen you before?**  
** I think I remember those**

** eyes,eyes,eyes,eyes,e-e**

** Cuz baby tonight**  
** the DJ got us falling in love again**

** Yeah baby tonight **  
** the DJ got us falling in love again**

_"How the hell did you manage to get my ipod?"_

_"I snagged it while you and Hodgins were calling each other fat."_

_"In some societies, weight gain is a sign of power."_

_"In that case, Hodgins is much more powerful than I am."_

_"Careful, Peaches."_

_"What?"_

_"Nothing."_

Temperance frowned as she hopped into her speeder, Zack taking the passanger seat. "Did Hodgins say anything before he went wandering out into the desert?"

"He just kept mumbling something about his mission, illegally declared himself King of the Desert, and took off."

Temperance sighed. "It is clear he has a wire loose. He is acting irrational."

"I agree, Dr. Brennan."

Temperance frowned. "I'm not a doctor."

"Really?"

Temperance was about to say something when she spotted Hodgins making his way across the desert floor. Hopping out of the speeder, she ran up to him, shaking her head. "What were you thinking when you decided to do this. The desert is very dangerous, and only people with training, like myself, can survive it."

"Says the woman about to be knocked over the head by a Fisher."

"A wha-?" Temperance's eyes rolled back as a large, gangly creature hit her over the head.

"And once again, I fail interacting with a woman." The Fisher said sadly, staring at Temperance. "Thus another failure in my existence."

_"I would not be knocked out so easily."_

"Oh no, she's dead." Hodgins said with little emotion. "let us leave her here to rot in the sun."

"I agree." Zach said with just as little emotion.

_"...I retract my complaint."_

Temperance moaned.

"Never mind, she is alive!"

"What is going on here?" Hodgins, Zack and the Fisher all turned as Cam Saroyan marched towards them, clearly annoyed. "Why are you all lying around? And what the hell are you doing here, Mr. Fisher?"

"I...uh..."

Cam just looked at him and the Fisher, getting the hint, hurried off.

"Come on, lets get her back to my hovel."


	4. Chapter 4

"I swear to God, if there is another interruption, I will not be held responsible for my actions!"

Cam merely shook her head as Kevin ranted and raved. "Sorry, but some of us have kids we need to check in, to make sure they aren't going to worry."

"At least this time we are locked in because of an alarm, instead of crazy government agents." Angela pointed out.

"You all lead such interesting lives." Kevin rolled his eyes. "Now, where was I?"

"I was taking Doc. Brennan to my hovel."

Temperance shook her head. "But that isn't really you. It is a person who has your name. Unless you mean that your home, compared to mine, is a hovel, in which case..."

Booth put a hand on Temperance's knee. "Bones...how about we let the kid tell his story, huh?"

"...very well."

~MC~MC~MC~

"No...my father was was a pilot on a spice freighter. I am afraid you are quite incorrect Dr. Saroyan."

Cam shook her head. "No Miss. Brennan, I'm not. Your uncle told you that because he doesn't have a love for the hard sciences. He prefers looking at the mind and the soul. Your father, much like myself, was more interested in the truth."

"I don't understand."

"Your father and I were scientists, Ms. Brennan. We studied how the worlds really worked. We had no interest in crazy religions or anything like that." She stood up, making her way towards a large chest. "That reminds me...I have something for you. Your father wanted you to have this, when you were old enough." Taking out a long metal cylidner, Cam fired it up, a long blade extending from it. "Your father's lightsaber."

_"Wait, why would a scientist need a lightsaber?"_

_"Because it is freaking cool!"_

_"I have to agree with Dr. Hodgins on this one, Dr. Brennan. I would love a lightsaber myself."_

_"But it is impractical, Cam. How can light be used as a weapon without escaping..."_

_"Just...go with it Bones."_

"Scientists explored the mysteries of the universe...before the dark times...before the Emperor."

"I'm afraid I am not that interested in politics." Temperance turned off the lightsaber. "If I may ask, how did my father die?"

Cam frowned, considering this. "He was betrayed by a pupil of mine...Max Keenan."

_"Liar."_

_"Booth, shhhh!"_

_"Oh, when you talk it is ok, but when I do..."_

"I've seemed to have found the rest of the message," Cam stood up, allowing Hodgins to play the message from Prince Russ.

"General Saroyan: You once served my father in the Clones Wars. I ask for you help now. Within this Bug And Slime Detection Droid are plans to the Empire's newest weapon. You must ensure it gets to my father on Alderan. Help me Cam Saroyan...you are my only hope."

Cam leaned back in her chair. "You will have to the study the ways of Science...if you are to accompany me to Alderan."

"Ok."

"That's your uncle...wait, what?"

Temperance shrugged. "I have been complaining I wanted to leave the farm for years...seems like this is the perfect way. Only someone unable to make up their mind would not choose to take this opportunity."

"Well...good...good."

"Besides, not like they will miss me."

~MC~MC~MC~

Uncle Gordan Gordan frowned, a party hat on his head. "Where is Temperance? We have arranged this party just for her to show her we are sorry."

Sweets sniffed. "I baked this cake and she isn't here...she is causing me emotional duress."

A stormtrooper, who had come looking for the droids, raised his hand. "Can we start without her?"

~MC~MC~MC~

Meanwhile, at The Hall of Justice...er...I mean The Death Star...

The empire moffs all sat at the conference table, discussing what was to be done about the missing plans.

"It doesn't matter if the Rebels get these plans!" The Gravedigger stated. "We have had many priests bless this ship. It is now protected by God."

Max shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I think we should be worried about the plans. I mean...let's face it, if they get them, they could figure out the structural problems and attack us-"

Another moff spoke up. "Don't try and frighten us with you hypothesis and scientific method and logic reasons for why the sun sets, Lord Keenan. Your Scientists ways haven't revealed the location of the Rebel-"

Max grabbed the moff by a the throat, squeezing. "See, science tells me if I put pressure here, it will constrict the flow of blood to your brain and kill you." Within moments, the moff fell over dead. He looked at the gravedigger. "Shouldn't you have told me not to do that?"

"...can we bury him now?"

"Is that all you can think about?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Dear God you people take a long time in the bathroom!" Kevin complained, pacing along the platform. "Feels like you've been gone for months!"

"It wasn't that long!" Cam said.

"5 months. It felt like 5 months. I could have written one novel and begun on another novel in the time it took you all to go to the bathroom! And why do you need to keep going to the bathroom, anyway? You haven't drank anything in-"

"Just...get on with the story," Booth said.

"...grumble..."

~MC~MC~

It had taken several hours, but finally Temperance and Cam, along with the droids, had made it to Mos Eisle. It was a bad, bad place. Imagine if Columbus, Ohio was filled with aliens instead of fat people.

_"Columbus?"_

"You know, U of M rocks," Cam said for no good reason.

"Of course. That is as logical as Ohio State sucking," Temperance stated. The four of them were headed to a bar, filled with colorful aliens that would get their own action figures soon enough.

"Hey! We don't serve their kind here!" The bartender shouted.

Temperance frowned. "You know, that is very racist. While it is understandable that you would feel that way, as racial warfare has existed..."

"We won't serve your kind either if you don't shut up!" The bartender shouted.

Temperance frowned, only to realize that Cam had already made her way into the bar and was talking to a large hairy creature. "Zach, Hodgins, why don't you..."

"Stay with the ship?" Hodgins muttered, wheeling away. "This is so wrong! I swear, it is like there is a conspiracy to keep us out of this story."

"That doesn't seem very logical...we are just two tiny droids."

_"There is nothing tiny about Hodgins"_

_"Cram in Booth."_

Cam motioned for Temperance to come over. "I have met the first mate of a ship...I believe she can be of help."

"ROOOARRRRRRRRR!" The large, furry creature roared...before coughing. "Ok, seriously, I need to get this coat off!" The 'creature' threw off her fur, revealing it to be a coat and her to be a slim, half-chinese woman. "And these pumps are killing me." She held out a hand. "Angela, how are ya?"

_"I'm Chewbacca?"_

_"Ang, calm down...I'm sure it will be ok."_

_"Do I look like a furry monster?"_

_"Well, remember that week you decided to stop shaving..."_

_"Brennan, sweetie...never mention that again."_

Temperance frowned at the scruffy looking man seated at the booth. "The name's Seeley Booth. I'm the captain of the Millennium Falcon. Angela here says you need a ride? Gonna cost ya 10,000 credits"

"The proper way to say that is 'Angela told me you need a ride. It will cost you 10,000 credits'".

Booth blinked. "ok, for that it will now cost you 20,000"

"We could get our own ship for that!"

"And who would pilot it, you?" Booth asked snidely.

Temperance huffed. "Yes me. I am an excellent pilot."

"Whatever, Rainman."

Cam sighed, waving the two off. "20,000 is fine...just now questions asked."

"You got yourself a deal..." Booth trailed off as he noticed just who had stepped into the bare. "Aw crap, it's Neal Caffry."

Caffry, dressed in a nice suit and fetching fedora, smiled as he walked up to Booth's...er...booth. "Hey Booth, how are ya?"

_"How do you know about Caffry?"_

_"I met him and Agent Burke during your last case, Booth...you know, the 5th one you people somehow dragged me into!"_

Booth sighed. "What do you want Caffry?"

Caffry shrugged. "Ah, nothing much...just the bounty on your head."

Temperance frowned. "The proper way to say that is "I want the bounty that has been placed on your head". Why do you all refuse to speak correctly?"

Booth responded by shooting Caffry in the face.

"Whoa!" Cam shouted."You shot first!"

"Yeah...so? Why wouldn't it?" Booth asked.

_"Damn straight why wouldn't he?"_

_"I don't get it Booth, why does it matter if the scruffy man shot first?"_

_"Big debate, Dr. Brennan."_

_"But why is it a debate Cam?"_

_"It's nothing...just ignore it and let the kid continue."_

Booth, thrilled that he was going to get his cash, lead Temperance, Cam, Angela and the droids back to the ship...

"Oh Seeley!"

Except something was waiting for them.

Booth hung his head. "Hello Fat Pam."

Fat Pam beamed, running up to him. "I heard you were here and I bought you a new holster for your gun."

"Gee...thanks..." Booth frowned when he saw it had Pam's face on it. "Listen, these nice people need me to smuggle them somewhere..."

Fat Pam glared at Cam and Temperance. "Well...guess you can take them for a ride...they aren't as big and disgusting as me."

"You can say that again," Hodgins muttered.

"What was that?" Pam demanded.

"Nothing!" Hodgins said quickly.

"Well, I'd love to stay and join you in your delusions, but I really need to go. Bye, so long, I killed Neal, bye, so long Kevin!"

Kevin Allen pulled off his Mandalorian helmet, waving. "Bye Booth!"

_"YOU'RE BOBA FETT?"_

_"Why not?"_

_"You are nothing like him!"_

Fat Pam looked at Hodgins. "mmm...maybe I should make you my boyfriend!"

_"I take it back, I take it back!"_


End file.
